prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Coat
Red Coat is the leader of the "A-Team" and stole the "A" game from Mona Vanderwaal while she was in Radley Sanitarium. She is revealed to be CeCe Drake in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". History Season 2 UnmAsked Mona is admitted to Radley Sanitarium, after it is revealed that she is "A". Mona is sitting when the nurse alerts her of a visitor. Red Coat walks into the room and Mona says she did everything she asked her to. Season 3 Blood Is the New Black At the end of the episode, Red Coat is seen in a shop. She has black hoodies and black gloves and when she hands them to the cashier he asks if she's "buying all these for a team?". Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno At the end of the episode, we see Red Coat in her lair. She has four bobble heads of the Liars and uses a blowtorch to burn the Hanna dolls head. Dead to Me Emily remembers more from the night she was abducted by the A-Team. She sees a member of the A-Team digging up Ali's grave and screams for them to stop. The member jumps out of the grave and holds her mouth to keep her quiet. She then notices that Red Coat is watching this event take place, before she takes off. Emily tells the girls that she's the one in charge. Hot Water When Emily enters CeCe's apartment, a red coat can briefly be seen in her suitcase. This possibly means that it was her that Spencer saw earlier. A DAngerous GAme It is revealed that neither Mona nor Toby know the identity of Red Coat. Spencer, as "A", sets up a party at the Thornhill Lodge at the request of Red Coat so they can meet. Aria, Hanna, and Emily sneak into the Lodge to keep an eye on everything while Red Coat flies in in a plane. Spencer and Toby sneak outside in order to find out who Red Coat is without her knowing. While Mona, Aria, Hanna, and Emily are inside, someone locks them inside and sets fire to the Lodge. Spencer sees Red Coat but loses her in the fog. Hanna is still inside the lodge, now unconscious, but is pulled out by the girl in the red coat. Hanna is face to face with Red Coat and she sees Alison DiLaurentis. It is revealed in "Game Over, Charles" that the real Red Coat actually sent a decoy to the Lodge to distract the girls. Season 4 Under the Gun Emily is taken to the police station and questioned by Tanner about a video she received. The video features Red Coat wearing an Emily Mask and holding a sign that says "Guilty". Crash and Burn, Girl! It is revealed by Nigel Wright that CeCe Drake set up a fake private flight plan for Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme". CeCe paid Nigel to cover her tracks. It is revealed in "Game Over, Charles" that it was CeCe who set up the flight, and it was Sara Harvey who flew in, in order to distract the girls. Into the Deep Red Coat walks up on the DiLaurentis lawn and waits for Mrs. DiLaurentis to turn off the lights. Once she does, Red Coat begins heading towards the house and goes to a gate on the side of porch. She then begins to drill the gate open and pulls it off its hinges. The Mirror Has Three Faces Hanna goes to the DiLaurentis house looking for Emily. While she is there, Red Coat enters a room inside the house. Hanna goes to Alison's old room and looks at her jewelry and things. She comes upon a music box and begins playing it, when Red Coat appears in the mirror but walks away unnoticed. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe is in Ezra Fitz's lair on the phone. As the camera pans away we see that a red coat is draped over a chair. At the Hoedown, Emily spots Red Coat but loses her. Spencer shows up and Emily tells her what she saw. Spencer questions Emily if it was CeCe and they see her again, chasing her outside. They believe they see her heading down the road, and break into a truck to follow her. Red Coat jumps into the back of the truck and Emily notices her moving. They get a hoe and hit in the hay, but Red Coat is gone, leaving only her coat behind. They check the coat and find that it's missing a button, one which they had found earlier in the DiLaurentis crawlspace. Later, CeCe is seen in her black hoodie but is wearing the same black heels and pants that Red Coat wears, meaning that it was her at the Hoedown. Now You See Me, Now You Don't In Ravenswood, Someone traps Emily in a coffin and puts her on a sawmill. The girls try to figure out where she is when they see Red Coat running over to the sawmill. They chase her inside but she disappears. The girls frantically attempt to get Emily out but to no avail. Suddenly Red Coat shuts off the machine and takes off. The girls hear a noise and look up and see another Red Coat on the stairs wearing the Alison Mask, revealing that there are two of them. Aria chases her up the stairs and kicks her down. Red Coat gets up and kicks her back and they fight for moment before Aria eventually kicks off her mask to reveal CeCe Drake. CeCe pushes Aria and attempts to escape by swinging down on a rope but the rope breaks and CeCe falls. Aria grabs her hand but her sleeve tears and CeCe plummets to the ground. Season 5 EscApe From New York It is claimed by Alison that CeCe only wore the Red Coat at the Sawmill to help her distract "A". Season 6 Game Over, Charles CeCe is revealed to be Big A, revealing her as the Red Coat who stole the game from Mona Vanderwaal. It is revealed that she was the Red Coat who visited Mona. Though she was revealed to have been wearing a red robe, as opposed to the traditional Red Coat. She asked Mona to tell her everything about The Liars and then offered her a partnership to play the game together. CeCe reveals that she is Charles DiLaurentis, who has transitioned into Charlotte DiLaurentis. As CeCe tells her story, a motion sensor goes off in the hallways and it is revealed that there is actually another Red Coat, this one acting as a decoy and CeCe's ally. Charlotte/CeCe also reveals that it was actually the decoy who got off the plane and went through the woods the night of the Lodge Fire, not CeCe. In a flashback, the decoy makes her way through the woods and meets up with CeCe. She takes off her mask to reveal herself as Sara Harvey, who tells CeCe that Mona thinks she is about to see her but has no clue of what is really happening. Alison is shocked by this revelation and CeCe says that Sara was Red Coat whenever she needed her to be. Sara is also revealed to be The Black Widow. Appearances Notes *She was the main antagonist for Season 3 and Season 4. *Charlotte is one of three Red Coats. **The first is Charlotte DiLaurentis, who is Big A and the leader of the A-Team. She was the person who stole the game from Mona Vanderwaal. She stopped wearing the disguise after "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" and began wearing the black hoodie as her official disguise. **The second is Alison DiLaurentis, who is the original Red Coat and used the disguise to help her friends and hide from "A". **The third is Sara Harvey, who is CeCe's ally and a decoy Red Coat in order to distract the Liars. She is the Red Coat who flew into the Lodge and was the only Red Coat after "Grave New World". She was also The Black Widow. *CeCe is one of the two masked Red Coats. *As seen in "Bring Down the Hoe" and "Now You See Me, Now You Don't", whenever CeCe is Red Coat, she wears a black shirt underneath. *She was the Red Coat that Mona was referring to as the leader. *CeCe was the Red Coat during Season 4. Gallery MonaAndCeCe.png RedCoat3x02.png RedCoat3x17.png RedCoatTorch3x17.png RedCoatCemetery.png CeCeRedCoat3x20.png RCEmMask.png RedCoatWatches4x09.png RedCoatWalks4x09.png RedCoatApproaches4x09.png RedCoat4x09.png RedCoat4x10.png CeCeRedCoat4x11.png RedCoat4x11.png RedC_CeCe.png CeCeRun.png CeCeMaskedRedCoat4x12.png S04E12_2875529.png CeCeUnmasked4x12.png CeCeC.png CeCeRedCoat4x12.png CeCeHoldsOn4x12.png RedDeaD.png CeCeRedCoatDead4x12.png AVisitor6x10.png CeCeTakesOver6x10.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Red Coat Category:Disguises Category:Anonymous Characters